There are literally hundreds of inventions relating to golf, some of which are over a hundred years old. Various implements have been devised for swing training, typically employing harnesses with loops and tethers to physically constrain one or more body movements. Many of these assemblies are complicated and difficult to set up and/or use.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,909 is a knock-down golf-swing training for use indoors and outdoors. A main frame is formed of tubular components including a large area base assembly, and a vertically adjustable upright post mounted medially of the rear edge of the base assembly, outriggers for the base assembly, a safety harness, and a plurality of belt loops adapted for assembly loosely about either or both ends of the player's torso while practicing golf swings.
The golf-swing training device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,909 employs an elastic loop worn around the neck, chest and hips, with most of the loop resting over the chest, abdomen and shoulders. The player swings against an upward pull exerted by tension in the elastic loop to produce improved control of the golfer's arms. The device emphasizes left hand and left arm movements for right-handed players, and does not appear to meet a wider variety of goals in swing and exercise conditioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,575, discloses a harness which restricts a golfer's arm and hand movements while making practice swings. A tether is attached to a point on the shaft of the golf club just above the club head, and extends to a point on the golfer's forearm where it is adjustably fastened. Again, the apparatus appears to be limited in terms of range of motion and other factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,690 uses two interconnected elastic arm cuffs that fit over a golfer's arms to bias them towards one another other during a golf swing. An elastic hip strap is connected to the cuff holding the trailing swing arm. The device is somewhat complex, and the physical constraints imposed by the apparatus may not improve muscle memory training. An even more complex golf-swing training apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,948. The device employs a system of articulated arms force a golfer to maintain one swing plane. In addition to swing element, a swing-plane adjuster element, and an upright post-and-base element to support the movable elements from the floor, the device features an adjustable counterbalance to vary loading.
The golf training device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,927 includes an elastic cord having one end attached to a belt worn by the user and the opposite end is attached to a foot-receiving stirrup. The configuration is intended to create a rotational torque at the hips to assists the player in maintaining a proper body stance associated with a well-executed swing. In the golf training aid of U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,074 a flexible cord extends from a waist belt to a stake in the ground. The cord is designed to stretch during the user's backswing and retract during follow-through.
The golf-swing training device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,037 includes a base for receiving a golfer's front foot, at least one pivot arm having a first end pivotally mounted to the base, and biasing means for biasing the pivot arm to a first position with respect to vertical. An engagement member disposed on the opposite end of the pivot arm is used for engaging the golfer's hip area when positioned to address a golf ball. Engagement of the member displaces the pivot arm to a second position with respect to vertical so as to create a constant pressure force against the golfer's hip area. This supposedly causes the golfer to remember the proper pace and body position for performing a golf swing.
Despite these and other training aids, none are entirely adequate in terms of simplicity, exercise training, and applicability to other sports. Existing devices are either so complex that they will not be used often enough to provide rapid benefit or, if the device is simple, is limited in terms of muscular or memory development for a particular sport or swing pattern.